Terrible Two
by Nightshadowv
Summary: The daily lives of the trouble making pair of Sho and Rin in their time traveling adventures. This is set before Sesshomaru's Twin?.
1. A younger sibling please

Two small silver head children looked up to their mother a fair raven haired beauty. She had a stern look on her face as she held her hand on her hip and tapped her foot. A pair of gold and a pair of blue looked up at her with smiles.

"Don't think me and your Father didn't notice both of you messing with the time line." She growled with disapproval in her tone.

"Awe but mom we hate when you end up with Uncle Inuyasha." Rin moaned with disgust written on her face.

"Yea he is such a loser and his offspring are no fun at all." Sho added with similar distain.

"Besides we want another sibling!" Both Rin and Sesshomaru Jr. complained at the same time.

Kagome looked at her two children with stunned shock at the way they talked of Inuyasha. This made her blush in embarrassment. Since she sometime fell head over heels for said baka hanyo in question in certain timelines. Pinching the bridge of her nose she sighed knowing she wouldn't win with them at all.

"That is no way to speak of the baka. And right now isn't a good time for another baby." She said kneeling down to their eye level.

"Why?" Rin asked with a pleading look.

"Yea mom why not we want a baby sibling." Sho complained in a small child voice as he pulled the puppy dog eyes.

'Dame that hanyo for teaching him that, 'look'!' Kagome thought as she avoided her son's gaze.

"Since I am the one who has to carry your sibling around for nine months that's why." Both looked at her than at each other.

"It's okay mom we will help you." Sho said nodding at his brilliant idea.

"Yea we will take turns." Rin happily said hugging her mother's neck.

'When did they explain the birds and bees to them? I swear I it am going to knock them both into next week. And I can do it too, I have the power.' Kagome thought heatedly as she devised a plan to pay both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru back for her children's messed up logic.

"I am sorry my sweet little ones but that isn't how it works." She cooed while picking up Rin and holding her close.

Both looked sad but had decided to drop the subject of a sibling for now.


	2. Dino Eggs

**Authors Note: **Well I think I forgot the I don't own Inuyasha in the first chapter oh well. - There it is now. So I had completed Sesshomaru's Twin? and found that some wanted more well I had completed the I thought of making a sequel than I thought that you all might want to get to know Sho and Rin so I think a prequel will do just fine. This is how the two got to be so cunning. Well I hope you enjoy the story. ^_^

Oh and flying lizard is really a type of Pterodactyl. But I liked flying lizard better.

* * *

Rin had found she wanted to explore the past without her mother or father so she went to find Sho. Who was eating an ice-cream cone and looked like he didn't want to be bothered at the moment.

'Oh well I guess it is karma.' She thought as she touched her brother's back and fell through time with him.

Both looked around and found themselves in a place they didn't know. A loud roar could be heard as giant leaves rustled in the distance. Sho looked to his sister with a cross expression on his face.

"You couldn't have waited until after I finished my triple rocky road?" He asked her to which she just shrugged.

"I was bored what do you want." She asked him but he couldn't answer as a small roar could be heard.

Both looked down at the baby T-Rex and their eyes went wide. "Uh Rin exactly how bored were you that you sent us this far back." He said in a small voice as he kept his hands behind him.

She didn't answer as she got up and dragged Sho with her. Both were panting by the time they got away from the squalling baby dino. But their run wasn't over as the winged verity started to swoop down on them. Sho was captured in a clawed foot and taken off into the sky.

"Help me Rin!" He yelled as the flying lizard roared.

'Oh brother mom is going to be so mad if I lose him. As well as father who likes Sho since he is a boy.' She heaved a heavy sigh as she went after her brother.

She found him in a nest of eggs that looked about ready to hatch. His golden gaze locked onto her blue one. And she knew he was going to be telling on her. Landing without being seen by the one that took her brother.

"Where have you been I thought you were going to just leave me." He cried looking around at the giant eggs.

"Yes well I didn't want to lose my only form of entertainment seeing as you can't be replaced." She said not looking at him while blushing.

"Hey Rin do you smell that?" She looked at him and nodded.

"Yea it smells like a volcano that is ready to erupt." They looked at one another and then at the sky.

Smoke was coming from the top of the mountain that really wasn't a mountain but a volcano. Both children paled at this but things got worse as the eggs started to hatch. Small sounds could be heard coming from the eggs until tiny but not so little heads appeared.

"You know if we weren't about to be eaten by these guys and a volcano wasn't about to blow above our heads I would say that these guys are kind of cute." Rin said with fear in her voice. Sho face palmed as he tried to figure out what they could do.

"Why don't we try to stop the volcano from blowing up and maybe that might send us back."

"That is a brilliant idea Sho if you wanted us to get stuck here! Don't you listen to mom at all?"

"Why no because she hasn't started to teach me yet block head."

The fight was interrupted as one of the small babies tried to take off Sho's head. Rin frown and thought about it for a moment. And then something clicked.

"By Jove I think you have it Sho!" She said excitedly while taking his hand and suddenly there was that feeling of falling through time.

Both of them watched as their earlier counter parts time traveled back to the prehistoric era.

"So do you think they will notice?" Sho asked looking at the baby flying lizard that hitched a ride.

"Notice what?" Both mother and father asked looking at them.


	3. Ribbons and a Trip in time

I don't own Inuyasha oh well...never stopped me from enjoying fanfiction. Well hope you all enjoy the randomness. ^_^

* * *

Rin smiled as she looked around noting that she was in the past but not too far into the past. Fixing a ribbon her mother had fixed into her hair earlier this morning. She liked her dress as well a simple dark blue dress that came down to her knees. She wore dancing slippers since she was supposed to go to her dance class. But decided she didn't feel like going that day.

Moving down the dirt lane she admired the open pastures where both sheep and cow were enjoying the sweet grass. She smiled at the thought of enjoying the taste of flowers for a moment. Which had her giggling uncontrollably, this lead her to falling on her bottom making her laugh.

"What is so funny?" A boy with black hair asked.

"Mm?" She looked at the boy who was flat on his face. "I thought about how enjoyable the tastes of flowers were in an animal's perspective. Even though I wouldn't really eat one." This made the boy look at her funny.

"What does per-sector mean?" He asked unsure of the word.

"Perspective it is like how you see the world but from another's eyes." This made the boy nod at this making complete sense.

"You're pretty." He said making Rin blush like a girl she tried not to be.

"Thank you you're okay looking yourself." She said smiling at him while helping him up off the ground.

Rin looked around and found that she needed to get back home soon or risk her mother finding out.

"What is your name?" She didn't notice this question at all.

"Sorry kid I have to hurry home." She said racing of down the road as the wind whipped around her. Pulling her ribbons free as she fell through time back home to her mother who looked mighty angry.

The boy looked at the lost ribbons the girl left behind on the dirt road. He decided that red really wasn't her color so much as the dark blue dress she wore.

"Rin what were you thinking skipping out on your dance lesson? You are the one who requested us to get a dance instructor for you!" Her mother grumbled.

"Awe mom all I am doing is warm ups!" The girl cried.

"Get to your lesson young lady."

"Yes mom." Rin pouted.

* * *

Sho was off to his sword lesson when he tripped into a crack in time. He moved through the time stream and found himself watching his mom. Except that she was younger? 'Maybe newer is a better word.' He thought as he moved closer to the girl that would become his mother one day.

"Hello little boy are you lost." Sho frown at being called little.

"I am not little and I am no boy but a man." He stated proudly.

"Oh yes I am sorry about that young man. So what brings you to this shrine?" His not-mother asked him with a smile. He shrugged not knowing why he was there in the first place.

He ignored her as he tried to find a way back to his own time. But instead found a strange looking spider. Using his poison whip he killed it than tripped over his own feet. Which brought him back to the present, he ignored the fact that he tripped in time and was now late to practice because of it.

'How useless.'

Sho looked up at his father who looked like he was angry. "Sho why are you late today?" His father asked with a hard gaze.

"I tripped." He didn't say that he tripped in time though.

"Yes well be more careful next time." Sho nodded as they begun his lesson.


	4. Sinking Feeling

I don't own Inuyasha. So more trouble is on the way!

* * *

Sho and Rin both looked around in wonder at the city before them. Sho tapped Rin on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey sis is this the city they call Atlantis?" He whispered looking at the strange people that moved about their day.

"I think so since there is a sign up there that says Atlantis on it." Rin said pointing up at a sign that had strange writing on it.

He nodded as they walked around the market area taking in the smells and the sights. People didn't shout out or push one another as they looked at the wears. Some stopping to buy others just looking at the bright patterns and fragrant spices and fruit that had many older looking children stopping to buy some.

One girl looked at them smiling as she came up to them. "Hello little ones are you two hungry?" She asked in a language that wasn't their own.

Both of them nodded understanding her completely thanks to one of the powers their mother helped them hone. Just in case they got lost in a different country. Rin took a hesitant bite out of the bright pink fruit. While Sesshomaru bit into his like he never thought to see food again.

"I am An can you tell me your names?" She said brushing white hair out of her face.

"Me I am Rin this is my little brother Sho." Rin said before taking a bigger bite of the fruit.

Kagome looked around with a frown as she spotted where her two trouble making terrors had landed. She moved along the crowds taking in everything until she noticed that most people here had either black hair or white hair with varying markings on their face and bodies.

'Why do they have to choose such random places?' She thought to herself as the sound of screaming reached her ears. 'Well I think I found them.' She said giving a sigh as she ran through the crowd that had started to run her way.

Kagome found her children shouting at one another.

"I told you not to touch that you idiot!" Rin shouted making the girl who was standing next to them gasp.

"I am not an idiot you're the baka! Cause it was your power that brought us here in the first place." Sho yelled back making the girl look on in horror at her misbehaving children.

"Rin! Sesshomaru Jr. You're both grounded when we get home." Both of yokai looked up at their mother and paled.

A bubble of light surrounded them and the sound of screaming had ended. The table held two cups of milk and next to that was a plate with cut up chicken with cheesy broccoli. Both of them sat in front of their plates. Before looking up at their mother and then to An who had got dragged along.

Kagome noticed her children's stares and looked too. "We are safe here yes? Because the city is sinking."

"What do you mean the city is sinking?" Kagome questioned her with a frown.

"The boy Sho touched the energy source that keeps Atlantis floating above the ocean." She said sounding panicked.

"You sunk Atlantis! And here I thought you both causing the ice age was bad but sinking a whole entire city of innocent people." Kagome said sitting in her chair defeated.

The sound of Shippo crying got the girl's attention. "What was that!"

"Our flying lizard wanna come see?" Sho and Rin both asked excited to get to show off their pet that they brought back from their trip in time.


	5. Day at the Park

So I don't own Inuyasha. Now I have realized that I haven't mentioned how old Rin and Sho are. As of right now they are about 6 and 5. Well I hope you all enjoy their trouble making. ^_^

* * *

An looked at the two children and their pet monster that had tried to take off her fingers. She was in-charge of watching the two trouble makers. Since Kagome said she would look into getting her back to her own time.

Today the kids wanted to go to the park. "Come on An why can't we take Shippo too?" Rin whined a little. As she held on to the older girl's hand.

"Your mother told me that Shippo had to stay inside the barrier she has made." An said not falling for the cute act. 'They sunk my city.' She kept repeating to herself as she looked at them.

Though right now An wonder as they walked to the park how they managed to get her to agree to bring Shippo along. The flying lizard was flying above their heads making sounds that still scared her. When they got to the park An noticed something wrong with park.

"Rin where is this place?" She asked the young girl. Since this wasn't the park she accompanied Kagome to.

"Oh well mama grounded us from going to the past so we went into the future!" The little girl said happily.

Sho shook his head having just noticed the change himself. His sister was getting better a slipping through time. Unlike him were he still had trouble landing near the time he wanted. Moving into the grassy area where other kids were playing with pets and toys that looked strange to them. An was starting to think she wished for the wrong thing.

'I wished for adventure when I should have wished for life to go on as it was.' She sighed while watching the children like Shippo who was eyeing some kids.

"No Shippo!" Rin shouted as she tossed a stick up into the air. The lizard caught it and dropped it back over to her.

While Sho was trying to get away from a group of girls. "You're cute!" They all giggled as they took strands of his hair into their hands.

"Will you be my boyfriend." One young girl asked looking at him with a red face. The other girl laughed and pushed her out the way.

"Don't mind her she is just a loser." The leader of the pack said.

Sho moved her aside with ease as he helped the girl up. He gave her a smile making the girl smile in return.

"Sorry I can't but do you want to be friends instead?" He asked getting a shy nod from her.

Rin on the other hand was causing trouble by taking other kids toys and allowing Shippo to attack the strange pets. A man who looked green around the edges came up to her with a frown.

"Miss I have to ask you to leave." He said glaring at Rin who broke a flying disk at that moment. "And this is for not having a behavior collar on your…Pterodactyl." He said after typing something into the silver brace on his wrist.

A bot shaped like a metal mannequin had retrieved both Rin and Shippo while another had gotten Sho. "Sorry sir we will be leaving." An said with a calmness that made both look up at her.

"She is going to tell mom." Rin sighed looking at the angry kids who were retrieving their 'barrowed' items.

"Yea well it is your fault Rin." Sho said crossing his arms.

Home again Sho and Rin got an earful on why they shouldn't go into the future from their father. Who looked a bit worried as he ranted on until their mother came home. And found out what they had did.


End file.
